justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Sangria Wine
|artist = & |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = August 21, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 141 |kcal = |dura = 3:22 |nowc = SangriaWine |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bo1NhFBhPtE/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Cassandra MarkopoulosFile:SangriaWine PerfProof.png }}Pharrell William ve Camila Cabello tarafından "Sangria Wine" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Antrenör, uzun bir pembe saçlı, solda küçük bir örgü akan ve jantın üstünde mavi-yeşil bir şerit bulunan temel koyu mavi bir şapka ile örtülmüş bir kadın. Gardırobunda sınır tasarımlı parlak sarı sütyen, siyah bir menekşe dar şort ve tüm vücuda sade ve tam kollu çok uzun bir deniz yeşili örtü montu dahildir. Uyluk zincirleri ve turkuvaz taşlı incik zincirleri dahil olmak üzere sol bacağında birden fazla altın bacak takı takıyor; ve sağ bacağında, bacağının arkasında asılı bir tifo taşı bulunan tek bir altın halhal. Ayrıca sağ elinde birkaç deniz yeşili, koyu mavi ve sarı bilezik var; siyah bir gerdanlık, bir çift altın halka küpesi ve bir çift deniz yeşili yuvarlak güneş gözlüğü. O yalın ayak. Arka Plan Rutin meyve suyunda buz küpleriyle birçok deseni gösteren bir ekranın önünde gerçekleşiyor. Şarkının bazı bölümlerinde halkalarda düzenlenmiş kivi ve limon dilimleri görülebilir ve ara sıra kırmızı bir filtre altına yerleştirilirler. Diğer bölümlerde, ekran turuncu renktedir ve portakal dilimleriyle doldurulur. İlk altın harekette, diğer mor tonlarla mor bir arka plana karşı kokteyl şemsiyeleriyle narenciye dilimleri vardır. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı kaldırın ve ellerinize katılın. Gold Moves 2: Kolunuzu 180° bükmeden önce sol elinizi kalçanıza koyun ve sağ kolunuzla hızlı bir şekilde sağ tarafa basın. Sangriawine gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sangriawine gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sangriawine gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sangriawine gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Put a Lid on It * *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Trivia *İngiltere önizlemesi için kullanılan küçük resim Pharrell Williams'a kredi vermez. Galeri Game Files Sangriawine cover generic.png|''Sangria Wine'' Sangriawine cover albumcoach.png| album coach sangriawine cover albumbkg.png| album background Sangriawine banner bkg.png| menu banner sangriawine map bkg.png| map background Sangriawine cover 1024.png| cover SangriaWine_BC.jpg| cover Sangriawine ava.png|Avatar Sangriawine pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard sangriawine001.png|Postcard 1 postcard sangriawine001 thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard sangriawine002.png|Postcard 2 postcard sangriawine002 thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots SangriaWine jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (8th-gen) SangriaWine jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) SangriaWine jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) SangriaWine jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu SangriaWine jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen SangriaWine jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Sangriawine teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bot_qN2ndlH/ Sangriawine_instagram_teaser_2.gif|Teaser 2 Sangriawine twitter teaser.gif|Twitter teaser Omgalt jurrasickids sangriawine jdnow notification.png|Notification for featuring OMG (Extreme Version), Boogiesaurus, and Sangria Wine Behind the Scenes Sangriawine bts.png|Behind the Scenes Others Sangriawine thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sangriawine thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Sangriawine wii glitch.gif|Glitch with the routine s ending on the Wii Videos Official Audio Pharrell Williams x Camila Cabello - Sangria Wine (Official Audio) Sangria Wine (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sangria Wine - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sangria Wine - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Sangria Wine - Just Dance 2019 Sangria Wine - Just Dance Now Extraction Sangria Wine - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) References Site Navigation es:Sangria Wine en:Sangria Wine Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Reggae Şarkıları Kategori:Camila Cabello Şarkıları Kategori:Pharrell Williams Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Cassandra Markopoulos Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları